


Ecdysiast

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [194]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ecdysiast: noun: ekˈdēz ē əst: A person who disrobes to provide entertainment for others.</p><p>Coined by writer and editor H.L. Mencken in 1940, from ecdysis (shedding or molting), from Greek ekdysis (casting off), from ek- (out) + dyein (to put on).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecdysiast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/gifts).



> a bit of foreplay...

"It was for a case..." He slowly untied one shoe and removed it, then the other.

"Of course it was," John whispered as he sat in his chair, watching carefully as his flatmate made removing his socks somehow arousing, perhaps it was his fingers...

"I learned from an old Burlesque gal, she was quite the ecdysiast, was happy to teach a young man 'the old ways' as she called them. She wore the whole get up, hat, gloves...silk stockings....garters..."

John took a deep breath as Sherlock began on his indigo shirt, he wondered how his tailor managed to make the buttons fit just so, just before they...popped. 

"Oh! Damn...ah well...needed a new one anyway, the bullet hole was never quite fixed to satisfaction...."

John murmured, "righhhhht..." as Sherlock's long fingers began to unbutton his bespoke trousers, then unzip slowly, John swore it took him a full two and half minutes to finish. And for just a moment, John wondered if Sherlock had ever done this in drag, and very quickly shut down that line of thinking, as Sherlock slid out of those trousers in a blink of an eye, and was soon wearing nothing but a pair of midnight blue boxers which did nothing to hide his arousal.

Sherlock then moved from his chair and John quickly found himself with a lap full of detective and a raging hard on, not to mention the feeling that he was slightly overdressed for the occasion.

"Uhmmmm...Sherlock?"

"John?" Sherlock was breathing softly in his ear, short circuiting his ability to think. 

What the hell...John took the advantage and scooped his scantily clad lover into his arms bridal style, kissed him soundly and carried him to bed.


End file.
